Closer
by freefallinginlove
Summary: With Eternity Comes The Unexpected... "100 fragments of a life undiscovered" Bamon, M
1. Talk

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Talk - Ross Copperman_

_._

He was only waiting because he had to. She had told him to hold on – to wait for her, because she would come back. _She had to come back._

He was alone. Lonely, scared, silent, and filled with a million words which held no logic whatsoever, because he was alone, and she was gone, and he wanted her back because he could barely hold it all in. Because he was cold, frightened and alone, like a child, lost to their parents.

Only she was not his mother. She was nowhere near as cruel.

"H-hello?" A voice, heavy from lack of use, stuttering because he's still scared. Scared it won't be her.

"I don't have keys." She said simply, "And I know you're at home. Baby, answer the door."

There was a moment of pure tableau, his face a picture of shock, excitement and genuine relief. Then he was on his feet, pounding creaking floorboards, tripping over shag-pile rugs, just so that he could open the door to her, so he could hold her again. So that the dull ache that laid heavy in his stomach would just _go away._

He groaned as the door swung open, and with it, a wave of his scent swam in to tilt him off balance.

"Bonnie," And he buried his face in her hair, breathing her in as she almost flattened him, jumping into his arms, "I know."


	2. Never Say Never

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

**The Fray – Never Say Never **

_Bonnie. _

.

I rubbed my eyes that morning, watched him do the same, and let out a sigh. It hadn't been something we'd decided on, just... it happened, and there was nothing else to say on the matter – and that's not to say that we just _fell into bed. _Because we didn't.

We fell in love.

Damon rubs his hand across his forearm, staring down at the scratch that's clearly from where my fingernails dig into his arms at night – I know that's because I'm scared he'll up and leave – and then looks up at me, smiles brightly and so easily sends shivers up my spine.

"Morning." He whispers, then, although we both probably taste terrible, though my eyes are still filled with sleep, and his are dark and bruised because all he seems to do is hurt himself, he slides one arm around my waist and pulls me against him, presses his lips to mine and just kisses me.

There's no need for words, no need for anything because we're in our own world. A world of nothing but here, nothing but now. We are one, we are together, and nothing can change that.

And when I go to stand up, to pull the sheet around me and get changed for another day of what can only be termed as hell, he simply holds me tighter.


	3. This is Love

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries. **_

* * *

_This = Love, The Script_

_._

Damon wished for definition, he wished for heart, soul and mind to come up with words that would explain it – the way he felt, the way he wanted to tell her.

It had to be perfect, or right... or... it just had to _be. _And it wouldn't come. The words weren't there, and it was horrible, because how was he supposed to tell her that he loved her... when that wasn't enough?

Bonnie had issues. She'd always been good at English – she loved writing stories, writing fiction and spinning worlds she knew she would never, ever have the chance to enjoy... but the truth? _A whole different world_. She wouldn't be able to open her mouth and say three simple words to him, because... well, it scared her.

Everything was different now, and words seemed inadequate, irrelevant... empty. So, they bantered, they fought, and once, Bonnie took one look at him and burst into tears. So he crossed the room, picked her up from the damned armchair that she seemed to just live in...

And he kissed her.

"I love you, B." There it was.


	4. Ashes And Wine

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

Ashes and Wine – A Fine Frenzy.

.

"_So, is this it?" Arms spread wide, Damon would rise from the counter._

"_What? Is what __**it**__?"_

"_Are we done here?"_ We. _Collective. The end, for at least another day._

"_Yes. We're done." And the door would slam. _

She hated it when they argued. It was just messy, unnecessary, horrible and crude. She hated when he stormed away from her, yelling about how he was right, and she was wrong, and horrid, and how _hurt _he got when he knew she felt a different way about something.

"It's like... it's like he's afraid I don't love him anymore. Just because I wanted the trash taken out, and he forgot... but I _do_, 'Laney. I love him so much! I hate it when he runs!"

As he stood outside the bedroom he and Bonnie shared, Damon chewed on his bottom lip and listened to his... to his _uncategorisable _cry on the phone to her best friend.

"Don't!" But his head was all over the place as he called out to her, "Bonnie, don't be like this!"

And there was the problem, because as he wrapped his arms around her, she knew he would run again. He'd always run.


	5. I'll Be Your Man

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_I'll be Your Man – McFly_

_._

Slowdancing. She'd never, ever been good at it, but as he held her upright, span her around and just held her tight, she felt... _comfortable. _She felt whole.

"Bonnie?" And her head snapped up quickly, almost smacking him in the chin as he looked down at her. "Are you... is this okay?"

"It's good, thankyou." And his hands slowly trailed down her shoulders, following the line of her back until his lips were against hers, and his hands were on her body. She gasped, giggled and let him possess her.

She was on fire, burning, alive and just knowing that this was where they were supposed to be. Silence followed the first kiss, where his chin rested against the top of her head and her cheek was pressed against his jacket, over his loudly-beating heart. The second kiss came only minutes later, as he span her from the crowd and into a side room.

They only slowdanced twice more that she could remember, after that day. Once at Stefan and Elena's wedding... and once on their own honeymoon, standing naked in the moonlight, laughing together as they contemplated eternity.


	6. Walk Away

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_Walk Away – The Script_

_._

Damon would never understand it. He couldn't see why he was loved like he was – why she was sat there, smiling at him from across the room, running her hand through his hair in the darkness of the night... holding him just as he wanted to be held.

"I'll hurt you," He whispered, "I know I won't mean to, because you don't deserve it... but it's me. I know it, you'll get hurt, and I don't want to be responsible for that-"

"And you won't be. Because, Damon Salvatore, you're not going to hurt me." She giggled, "I'm the psychic here, remember?"

"Veryfunny." He muttered quietly, "But seriously... I don't want to hurt you."

He'd been trouble from the beginning. He'd been rude, crude and evil to her and her friends, but Bonnie didn't care. She knew love was blind, and that she was stupid... but she also knew that he – that Damon had changed. He wasn't that guy anymore.

The mere fact he was telling her to get up and walk away... it showed how much he cared. And he only seemed to care about her.


	7. American Eulogy

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_American Eulogy, Green Day_

_._

Humanity was growing on him. That was pretty obvious, because he was finally _getting _it. He understood fairytales, he understood the way the world was beginning to work.

He did not, however, understand the mass hysteria which came from the female population about _Twilight._ More than once, he had had to ask Bonnie _why _she was friends with these kinds of people, why the fascination for sparkly vampires had exploded onto the scene... and why, when he had been a vampire, had _nobody _ever thought it cool.

"I used to be afraid of you," Bonnie whispered, as she put the third, mammoth volume down on the table, "But then I got to know you."

"And what changed?"

"Nothing, really. I was scared of you until you reminded me about the library – until you gave me those memories back." She laughed, "And then, I remembered that you'd kissed me, and I knew you weren't bad."

"So, that explains why I was so shitty." She shook her head and felt his hand press against the small of her back, grinning at the warmth of his fingers and the heat of his presence behind her, "What about them?"

"Damon? They sparkle. I just read the books to see if anybody calls them twinkle-toes."


	8. In My Place

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_In My Place – Coldplay_

_._

He wished he had a real history. There was nothing in his past apart from made-up transcripts, a half-done degree which he really should have completed – but why? There was nothing for him, at least not back then. History told him that he would have to move from place to place to place, and never get the chance to stop and stare, watch the beauty of a sunrise without having to worry about the presence of his ring.

And then it all changed. He simply wanted to harass his brother, wind him up, and maybe get the girl, for once in his life. But no. _**Everything**_ changed.

She appeared. Bonnie McCullough, with her big soulful eyes, and millions of secrets... and just one simple kiss that changed, shaped, morphed him.

"Bonnie?" He turned to her now, looking at her through human eyes, because being abnormal, being supernatural – it had never been his choice; it was only fair that he was no longer that way. "Bonnie McCullough."

"Yes, Damon, I know my name." She shook her head at him, though in her heart, she was smiling.

"I know. But..." He wished she would be his future.


	9. A Beautiful Mess

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_A Beautiful Mess, Jason Mraz_

_._

It had been raining. She was supposed to be going on a date with _damon _of all people... and damnit, it was raining as soon as she left the house.

_And she had no time to go back and change. _

He'd never want her – not in this state – not now that she looked like an absolute tramp, her hair soaking wet, her dress plastered to her skin. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was never, ever even supposed to pretend to go like this.

Her hands were sweaty as she stumbled up the front steps to the Boarding House – but maybe that was just because it had been pouring down – _had she mentioned that?_ – and even as she slipped in her shoes, she heard the door opening in front of her.

"Oh, my god! Bonnie!" And strong, warm arms were around her.

"No! Don't, you'll get soaked as well!" She whimpered in his arms, making no attempts to pull away, even though she was getting him all cold and wet.

"And what? I've been through worse." He chuckled lightly, running his hand through her slick, tangled hair. "And so have you."

"I look terrible." She griped, "I can't go out like this... not with you looking like that." And he let out another laugh, longer this time.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing! That's the point! I look horrendous, all bedraggled... and ugh!"

"I think it's sexy."

"You're an ass."

"I know." He smirked, "Come on, I'll get you some pyjamas. We don't have to go _out_, to go out."

.

* * *

.

Review, perchance?


	10. Beautiful Disaster

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_Beautiful Disaster, Jon McLaughlin_

_._

Her hands were always smaller than his, but they fit perfectly together, as though theywere made to be together, as though he would always be the one to protect and shelter her in the storm that was life... that was their life.

His eyes were only for her, in the smallest room, filled with a million clones, he would be able to tell which one was her, which one was the girl who had helped him through so much, who had helped him retain his humanity and not to leave him when everything got hard.

They stood together, one and the same, in the sparkling reflection of the sunlight on the sea, just as the sun went down. a fairytale wedding, for what some might say, was a fairytale couple.

Bonnie and Damon were maid of honour and best man, respectively. They never quite understood how Stefan and Elena could have the perfect life, even through all of the hardships they went through, because it just didn't seem to... _work _for them.

But, as the sun went down, and their eyes locked in the darkness, Damon was sure he could feel his muscles contracting into a smile, and his eyes crinkling just the way they always did when he looked at her.

"Bonnie?" He asked her that night, when they were both drunk, both too young, and both scared, "Someday, will you marry me?"

* * *

.

.

.

Review?


	11. If You See Kay

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_If You See Kay; The Script_

_._

Watching her trance was amazing. Every inch of her face seemed to glow, even though it was just the candles, and every part of her pulsed with Power.

Damon wouldn't let go of her those nights – the nights that she would sit at the dinner table, and all of a sudden, lose herself and speak with another voice. He had his hands on her all the time anyway – with his thumb loosely tracing the outside of her knee, his arm resting on the back of her chair, whatever, whenever, it didn't matter to him.

But it scared him when she stiffened, lost herself, and wouldn't remember a thing. A hundred times, probably more, she would threaten herself, tell the table at large that she would hurt herself if she wasn't listened to.

"But they won't." Bonnie would whisper as he held her tight in their bed hours later, "They don't own this body." There was always a beat of silence, and Damon would run his fingers down through Bonnie's hair, stroke through it with every kind of gentle, slow movement. "You do."


	12. Dynamite, Party Girl, Lost In Stereo

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_**Three parter ahead!

* * *

**_

_Dynamite, Taio Cruz_

_._

Damon lifted his hands, because that was how they danced these days, and he knew he had to fit in. . Bonnie and Elena were going to be here, and he had to run interference, because... well, look at her.

"Shit." His breath left him in a quick gasp as she stepped into his field of vision. Short blue dress, check. Bright, gorgeous makeup, check. Hair up, and sexy-as-hell neck all on show? Check and fucking check.

"Hey, Damon!" And he was grinding on her. Well, no. This was a mutual thing, quite clearly, because he had slid his leg between hers, and she was quite happy for him to play grab-ass and hold her there, so she could get just as much out of this as he was.

He was glaring over her shoulder, though, straight at some douchebag who was staring straight at Bonnie's backside. Not if Damon could help it. His fingers slid down her sides, making her shiver against him, and he lowered his mouth to her ear, just as he squeezed his hands against her butt.

"You, me, bed, now."

.

_Party Girl – McFly_

.

It took all of ten minutes to get home, when it should have taken thirty. In that time, Damon had quite quickly disposed of Bonnie's tights, her panties and, quite wonderfully, considering he was still wearing his trousers, his boxers.

"What're you-" And then her lips were on his, pressing him back to his bedroom door and practically tearing his shirt in two. "Bon-nie!"

Cold hands raked across his chest as he felt her grab his belt, pulling him back to his bed and on top of her over the duvet.

"Are we really-"

"Just shut up and take them off." She muttered, rendering him speechless at her sheer dominance and the pure lust that was radiating from her skin, her deft movements, and the way her hands were _so _easily turning him to _explode_.

And as soon as they were off, and he was hovering naked over her underwear-clad body, he was scared of screwing up.

.

_Lost In Stereo - All Time Low_

.

So, once again, it was up to bonnie to make the first move. She loved it, because he was always so gently, so kind... but he had so much pent up energy, and it needed to be unleashed.

"For fuck's sake, Damon!" She lifted her hips to where he was poised to slip into her, and it was just so... _right. _He let out a low groan and bit his bottom lip to try and hold back. "No," She growled, "Take me, make me yours." And he let out a real moan this time, pushing forward and almost denting the mattress permanently, sending her hips jerking at the feeling of being filled so fully, and so quickly.

"_Jesus_, Bonnie, hol-oh, fuck-"

"He's g-got-no-nothing to- _Fuck_," And his lips were sucking at her neck, biting and growling to leave a mark, "Do with it-" His lips pressed hard against the base of her throat and she twisted her legs to wrap around him, "Oh," A longer moan, and he was licking down towards her chest, "Oh, god."

She moaned again, spasming around him, her hands twisting into his hair and pulling him back up to kiss him breathlessly on the lips.

"Fuck, you're good."


	13. Rule The World

**100 songs: The concept is simple, you take 100 songs, you tell 100 fragments of a story, each to the song in question. The only catch? You only have the length of the song to write the story. **

**So on with the show. And for the record? **_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**_

_**Rule the World – Steve Appleton**_

_**.**_

He laughed. She would yet be his princess, and he knew it, because of the way they looked at each other – the way she smiled when she looked at him.

Stefan liked to think he was perceptive when it came down to it. He was smart, he was world-weary... it was all good... _it didn't hurt that Elena had nudged him toward the right conclusion, either. _But it was true.

Where he and Elena kept up a front, even through their arguments, trying to look happy and honest and all over shiny whenever they went outside, Bonnie and Damon would regularly go at it, even fighting physically sometimes, in the middle of town. He had seen her shrieking at him, about his dishonesty, his idiocy, anything and everything – and then only seconds later, fling herself at him, smothering him with kisses and caresses and touching, and oh, god.

Stefan wished for a relationship like that. He wished for blunt truth, honesty and simple love.


End file.
